


A date to remember, maybe not for the best reasons.

by rockingrobyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Luck, Cake, Date gone wrong, Fluff, Golf, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, date, guy x guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockingrobyn/pseuds/rockingrobyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 months since their last date and Tsukishima has everything planned out. His boyfriend will come over and he has a date planned that should leave the both of them very happy at the end. But when everything he has planned goes wrong what will Kuroos reaction be? Will he take everything as it is or will he disappointed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date to remember, maybe not for the best reasons.

It had been 3 months since Tsukishima had last seen his boyfriend Kuro. The pair lived quite a distance so seeing each other was a bit of a problems. Dates were few and far between and since the last time they met up the pair hadn’t done much Tsukishima had planned a date to remember. Full of everything he and Kuro would love for one reason or another. But first he had to make sure he had everything planned out. If it went wrong he wouldn’t forgive himself for taking up the only day the pair had together. 

One of the first things he had planned was a play he heard Kuro mention he wouldn’t mind going to see. It was one of those cheesy romance plays that Tsukishima never cared much for, but if Kuro was there he thought he could stand it. The second idea he had was going to a miniature golf course, the two had brought it up as something to try as something different. Third they would go to the this small cake place, turned out it had kuros favourite type, apparently it wasn’t to popular so there should be lots when they arrive. Finally there was a fair in town, he would take the other there and play some games or go on some rides. 

Fifteen minutes later he got out with a coat on and walked to the train station, waiting outside the train station on his phone. Suddenly he felt two hands grab his hips, quickly turning around he saw it was Kuro who hugged him tightly. “Tsuki~” He said in a sing song voice as he looked into his eyes with his own. “It’s lovely to see you again…” He said in a more calmer voice, leaning in for a kiss. Tsukishima blushed a little at the kiss and pushed him away, looking in another direction. “Come on, lets get going to mine. You must be tired and hungry.” He said before turning around. But he looked back to Kuro and held out his hand for the other. Kuro saw the gesture and happily took it. “Ok~” 

 

The pair walked back in silence, just glad to finally be together once more. They spoke a lot over the phone, and texted each other most days but something was just so much more different finally being together in real life, to be able to hold one another and to kiss them. When they got back Kuro put his stuff into Tsukishimas room before walking downstairs. Kuro walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the Tsukishmias waist, looking into Tsukishimas eyes with his own. “I love you Tsuki~” He said with his cat like grin. Tsukishimia blushed once more and nodded a little. “Lo-Love you to Kuro..” He said. Before he could say something else Kuro pecked him on the lips. “So we going on a date tomorrow~?” He questioned the other as he pecked him on the lips once more. To this Tsukishima nodded. “Yes we are. I’ve got it all planned out. Just wait… You’ll see.”

The two spent the night eating dinner and cuddling up to the each as they watched bad movies. Whenever there seemed to be some kind of plot hole or something wrong Tsukishima would always comment on it. Kuro would just laugh and say something like. ‘It’s a movie Tsuki~ Let it slide~’ Once they went to bed they cuddled up on his single bed, Kuro holding Tsukishima tight in his arms as Tsukishima hid his embarrassment by leaning on Kuros chest. “Good night…” Tuskishima mummered to the other as he fell asleep.

Tsukishima was the first to wake up. Kuro was now on his back, his arms and legs spread out as he snored a little. Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh a little at how silly his boyfriend looked. He reached over and grabbed his glasses, slipping them on. “Ok… So first breakfast…” He mumbled as he got out of the bedroom, leaving Kuro to sleep a little more. Once he made some coffee and toast he brought it upstairs to a Kuro who was looking through his draws. “Wh-What are you doing Kuro?” He asked as he placed the food and drink on the side. “Not much~” Tsukishima sighed and pulled Kuro to the bed. “Come on, i’ve got breakfast for us.” He said.

Once they ate and got dressed they headed out towards the first destination. “Ok, so you remember that play you wanted to see?” Tsukishima asked the other as they walked down the street. Kuro nodded happily. “Yeap~ It’s meant to be rather funny and have a cute main character~ Just like you Tsuki~” Tsukishima chose to ignore this comment but his cheeks turned a faint shade of red. “Ah~ You really are the most adorable person there is~” Kuro said happily. 

When they arrived at the theater Tsukishima was stunned at the note left on the door. ‘Closed today due to an actor injury.’ He looked to the note the to Kuro then back to the note once more. The first thing he had planned was impossible to do. “Don’t they have some under study who can do it instead!?” Tsukishima yelled out. Kuro patted his boyfriend on the back and kissed him on the cheek. “Hey Tsuki it’s ok~ Don’t worry about it. I’m sure they had a great reason~ Who knows the actor may normally be in such good health that they didn't think of it.” He suggested. Tsukishima on the other hand didn't really take this information to well. 

“Well it is still very bad not to have any kind of back up plan. The amount of days they could have ruined…” He said as Kuro pulled him into a hug. “Hey come on now, it doesn't really matter. You have other plans don’t you?” Kuro asked. A blush on his face Tsukishima nodded a little. “I know but you said you really wanted to see this play. It pissed me off when stuff like this happens.” Kuro laughed at this and kissed him, not really caring about the people who walked past and started at the couple. “Oh Tsuki~ All the mushy romance plays in world could stop and I would do this again just because i am with you~” He said.

Tsukishima pulled away from his boyfriend and held onto his hand tightly. “Come on, next thing on the list. But since this got canceled we can stop for a little bit and look around some of the shops.” He said as he began to lead the way to the next stop on their date, the golf course. It was a small one at an ice cream place. You could play in quite large groups and he hoped not many people would be there today. After all it wasn't the most sunny of days. 

However Tsukishima was very very wrong on his thinking of these. When they got the golf course it was full. At least 30 children all playing with adults all around. The owner came over and apologized, saying it was closed today for a child's birthday party. It was a last minute booking so there was no time to put a sign up saying it wouldn't be available for that day all day really. Of course this did not improve his temper at this point as and Kuro was stood behind him laughing. This was the second time today something had gone wrong on his plans. 

Tsukishima turned around and grabbed Kuros hand rather tightly. He wanted at least one thing to go right today! “Come on! Cake shop now Kuro!” He said raising his voice a little. Clearly two things that he wanted to happen got taken down for one reason or another and it was starting to get to the blond as he walked. “The cake shop has your favorite cake! They shouldn’t sell out since it's normally not very popular!” He said as he carried on walking. His pace was very fast as he carried on walking, clearly not very happy. Kuro watched the other and sighed a little with a smile. “It’s ok Tsuki… Really I don’t mind.” He said looking at him. 

Tsukishima turned around his face looking rather frustrated. “It’s… the fact i was looking for places to go for WEEKS just for us to both have a nice time, to spend some time together and it all goes..Goes WRONG! It’s annoying Kuro. I want at least one thing to go right today.” He said turning back around and carrying on walking to where he planned to eat. A small cake shop which sold all kinds. One of Kuros favourites kinds was sold it, it was a weird cake soaked in a drink called dandelion and burdock. It tasted horrible to Tsukishima but for some odd reason Kuro loved the stuff. But it wasn’t sold everywhere, which is why he wanted to go there. 

He made his way to the cake shop and saw it was rather crowded today. “Oh no… Please not for the third time in a row…” He said walking into the cafe, going to the counter with Kuro in toe. He walked up the counter and asked. “Do you have any of the dandelion and burdock cake?” He asked and the waitress quickly checked. “I’m sorry we just sold the last piece. Normally it doesn’t sell very well so we only make a few cakes for a it a day. It seemed that today it has been very popular.” she said as Tsukishima leaned on the counter and groaned. Kuro looked at the other and said. “I guess third time's a charm doesn't always work.” He said patting him on the back. 

Kuro looked at the other and tried his best to smile, it was clear how upset he was and moved to him, pulling him back. “Come on, we still have one last stop right?” He said as Tsukishima nodded slowly. “Yer. The fair, but knowing todays luck everything they have to power those damn rides will have broken down, or it’ll start raining.” He said letting out a rather annoyed sigh. “Come on. Last stop on this pathetic excuse for a date i’ve put together…” He said as he carried on walking to the fair now. 

When the pair arrived Kuro couldn’t help but laugh at what he saw. Someone had gotten in the night before and wrecked all the generators that powered the machines. At this Tsukishima just broke. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he looked at the sign. “I can’t believe it… everything i had planned… Everything that should have been a perfect date all done and gone…” He said keeping his eyes locked on the sign. “I can’t believe how horrible today has been Kuro i’m sorry.” He said wiping his eyes quickly before turning back to him. “I’m sorry…” 

At this Kuro sighed and looked to Tsukishima, taking his hands. “Look, i don’t care about all that. Yer it would be nice to have cliches, i wish i could have accidentally met your hand while we both went for popcorn,... I wish i could have had my arms around you helping you golf, i wish we could have fed each other cake and I wish i could have kissed you at the top of the ferris wheel.” He said as Tsukishima looked even more down at this. Kuro lifted the others head up to look at him “But you know something Tsuki?” He asked. 

Tsukishima shook his head. “No. What is it Kuro?” He said letting out another sigh. Kuro kissed him, leaning in close. “I would do today all over again, exactly like it has happened today. Because I spent the whole day with you, being able to hold your hand and walk around.” He said in nothing louder than a whisper. Tsukishima blushed and looked away. “I.. I guess... “ He said and Kuro laughed. “Next time, how about we forget the planning, and just go out like we did today? Find a nice place and enjoy it?” Kuro suggested and Tsukishima nodded, kissing him lightly. “Fine…” He said, the pair went home after a rather annoying day but the date they had… It turned out better than expected. “This will be a date to remember however.” Kuro said as they walked inside. “Yes… But not for the best reasons.” Tsukishima added with a loud laugh following it from Kuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. If you liked please leave a comment or Kudos! Thank you! If you can think of any additional tags i could add please say. I'm bad at tagging Q~Q


End file.
